The Emerald's Flower
by ScarletTheCat14
Summary: As a lone rogue struggles to face the tragedy thrust upon her, she changes her destiny along the way ... and the Clans will never be the same! Enjoy all the hisses, screeches, yowls, mews, and face-paws.


**Author's Note: Warriors belong to Erin Hunter. I've made up my own original chara-cats and clans, but Erin's clans MIGHT show up too. Also thanks to Falconstar for some ideas (see bottom note)**

**The Emerald's Flower**

Chapter 1: Separation

A ginger she-kit with green eyes stumbled out of the shelter of a poppy bush. "Juniper?" the little kit asked. "Yes, my dear Emerald? What do you need?" an equally ginger she-cat with blue eyes answered.

"Is Flower okay?" Emerald, the she-kit, mewed.

Juniper was silent for a moment.

"Juniper?" the young kit asked again.

"I … I don't know," Juniper gave emerald a sad look. "Why don't you check up on her, hmm?"

"Okay, momma," Emerald mewed. As Emerald was about to enter a nearby poppy bush, she heard a rustle. "Juniper, we are-" A deep male voice was cut off by Emerald trying to nuzzle his cheek. "Serpent!" she squealed excitedly. Serpent purred. "How's my Shining Star today?"

"I'm good!" she replied.

"And my Gleaming Moon?"

"Not very good …" Emerald sighed

"Hmmm … could you go into the den, Emerald?" he meowed. She nodded, and walked into the poppy bush, where she stopped and listened. She heard one voice say, "What were you going to say?" That voice was Juniper.

"We are losing the fight. The territory will be gone in a few sun rises," Serpent meowed solemnly.

"No! We've hunted here since before them." Momma meowed.

"I'm sorry, Juniper, we have to leave," Daddy declared.

Momma sighed. "But I'm worried about Flower."

"My Gleaming Moon is strong. She can make it." Serpent sounded unsure, like he only hoped his 'Gleaming Moon' could make it. Ever since Emerald could remember, her Daddy had called her and her sister Flower by their nicknames, Shining Star and Gleaming Moon.

"We'd have to leave now, though," her Daddy said.

_No, I don't want to leave,_ Emerald thought.

"Emerald? What are you doing here?" Juniper exclaimed.

Whoops! Did I say that out loud?

"Yes, yes you did." Serpent purred.

Juniper purred with sympathy. "I don't want to leave either, Emerald, but he have to."

"But we can't leave now!" Emerald began to cry.

Serpent, a big light silver tabby, meowed. "Actually, she's right, Juniper."

"What?" Juniper hissed in surprise.

"We've been told we can stay until our kits are old enough to travel. So we have a few more moons to go ..."

Emerald cheered. "Yay! A few more moons! That'll last forever!"

SIX MOONS LATER …

"It's time to leave already?"

Emerald, now a lean, young and attractive she-cat, had almost forgotten.

"I'm sorry, but it's time. We have to go." Juniper stretched in the sunlight.

"Flower, come on!" Emerald yowled to her sister.

"Coming!" A beautiful, strong, light gray she-cat with a red tail burst through the bushes. "I was chasing a butterfly."

"Please. We're not kits anymore." Emerald gave her sister a playful shove.

"Oh, well I'm sorry for having fun, you stuck-up furball." Flower shoved back, and they went tumbling, all the way down the hill.

"Stop it, you two! We have to get going." Serpent called from the top of the hill.

Emerald and Flower stopped play-fighting and walked back to their makeshift camp. "He's like a hedgehog that sat on it's own spines," Emerald snickered.

"Heard that!"

Emerald and Flower shrank back, but giggled.

Then Serpent stopped. He shivered, sniffed the air, then hissed. "Torn-a-doe." It came out in a whisper.

Flower shrugged. "The sky tore a doe? Why would it do that?" Emerald face-pawed.

Serpent started running back to the camp. "Juniper! A torn-a-doe is coming!" he panted.

"No! We have to get out of here, now!" Juniper yowled.

"Why are you guys so afraid of a torn doe?" Flower meowed.

"Seriously?" Emerald screeched. "Not a torn doe! A tornado!" At Flower's blank look, Emerald added, "It's a very strong wind that spirals around and destroys everything in its path!"

"Oh. That sounds kinda bad then. Maybe we should go," Flower said.

"Yes. Yes we should," Emerald rolled her eyes.

"That's what we were trying to tell you!" Serpent hissed (heh heh, hissed). "We have to leave, now!"

As the quartet (don't know what it means? Heard of a dictionary? Look it up) moved off, a tree fell. The wind picked up. "Look out!" Serpent howled over the din. The swirling, monstrous wind grabbed Serpent and tossed him away like a bug.

"Serpent!" Juniper cried.

"NO!" Flower and Emerald screamed.

Juniper's cry turned to horror. The tornado scooped her up and threw her against a rock. "Nooo!" Emerald wailed. The wind darted down and picked up Flower, battering her through the trees. Suddenly the wind swerved toward Emerald. _One by one, until we're all done_, she thought in terror. The tornado fell upon her. She found herself flying, whirling, the world spinning all around her. She flailed, her limbs useless, as the ground rushed up to meet her. Suddenly, she slammed into a rock, and everything went black …

Author's Note: Dun-Dun-DUUUUUUUN! I came up with Emerald from the computer game, Warriors: The Untold Tales, by Falconstar. Best. Online. Game. EVAAHHHH! I'm hooked. I can't stop playing it. You can be a kit-to-paw-to-warrior, to queen (or father), to mentor to rogue to kittypet (hiss), to …. Clan Leader! I had a dream about it last night. It was plain freaky. I was a kttypet and my owners were my parents. Please review (or flame if you want). PLEASE!


End file.
